lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Myaleee)
*dise adio--say farewell **bon, o dise bon viaja Jorj *selebra de adio--farewell party **selebra de bon viaja? **Selebra de departi? Simon ---- *la parlante protesta parlante. the speaker protests loud! parlante= speaking cisa a vose basa! me sujeste : a vose alta-- loud (espaniol:in a low/loud voice-- en voz baja/alta)! **Me pensa ce la altia e basia de voses relata a la tono, como de un soprano o un baso. Me sujeste "a vose forte" e "a vose cuieta" (o simple "cuieta"). "Parlante" sinifia "aloud", cual sinifia "usante la vose" e no es la mesma como "loudly". Simon ** "a vose forte" e "a vose cuieta" es bon. Ance aloud=loudly, me dision. dise : aloud adverb **# With use of the voice; orally: Read this passage aloud. **# In a loud tone; loudly: crying aloud for help. **Me disionario dise ce la sinifia "loudly" de "aloud" es desusada. Acel opina es posable tro forte: ma me pensa ce la sinifia es noncomun e multe leteratural. Simon **me no ia oia esta usa de "aloud". Jorj **Como Simon, me preferi usa "a vose forte" e "a vose cuieta" e sutrae "aloud" de parlante(=ci parla), Jorj ? **vera, "parlante" no es un usa coreta. me va sutrae el. ma es "a vose forte" un bon tradui de "aloud:? **Me ia sujesta "a vose forte" per "loudly", no per "aloud". Per esta me sujesta aora "par la vose" o simple "a vose". Simon ** me gusta "a vose e par vose". per ce la "la" en "par la vose" :-) **"a vose", me pensa. Jorj **ajuntada Jorj *leto de rio--riverbed **Esta es un metafor strana, ma lo es trovable en la linguas romanica. An tal, me preferi multe "fondo de rio". Simon **me leje "fondo de rio" como la acua plu basa. me gusta "leto" plu. **E per "seabed"? La linguas romanica dise "fondo" asi! Per ce la distingui? Simon **oce. fondo de rio, fondo de mar. Jorj **ajuntada Jorj *aposa--appose, sutrae (gramatica) e usa lo jeneral ? **Lo ta es un bon parola per "juxtapose", ma nos ave ja "coloca" per esta. Esce "appose" ave otra sinifias, p.e. en la siensa medical? Simon ** Si, en medica nos ta usa "aposa de arterio e vena" etc; coloca ance ave sinifia de ordina a lados:v. ***collocate :To place together or in proper order; arrange side by side. ***appose To place in proximity; juxtapose. ***Cara Jorj, tu opina a usa "aposa" a jeneral e sutrae (gramatica)? ***me pensa ce nos debe sutrae "aposa" o "coloca" - la un o la otra. los sinifia ambos "juxtapose". o nos pote adota "justaposa" ;-) **"aposa " pare bon per gramatica e otras. **Me acorda. Simon **fada Jorj ---- *"La pais pasi(step) sur via pasable(pacifiable,treadable) de pasi(pacification)"! Me no gusta "pasi" sinifiante 1- pacify 2 tread ! Usa "pasifica" espaniol per pasi=pacify ? **"pasi" es la parola coreta per "pacify". ma me no gusta "pasi" per "take a step" (o "pasoni" per "stride"). los no segue vera la sinifia de "-i". Jorj **me sujesta "fa un paso" (o simple "pasea") per la verbo "step, tread". **me sujesta "traversa" (o "pasea rapida") per la verbo "stride". **me sujeste "pasea" per to step; ma preferi reteni "pasoni" car lo es usos e clar. **Me acorda ce "pasea" sufisi per "to step". Cuando nos vole clari ce es un cosa de un sola paso (e no un segue de pasos), nos pote dise ancora "fa un paso". "To stride" no sinifia "pasea rapida" o "traversa", ma "pasea con pasos longa" (on estende multe la gamas — ma esta pote aveni lenta!). "To stride" conteni frecuente ance la idea ce la paseor es serta e desidos. Simon **donce "fa un pason", "pasea par pasones", "pasea serta". Jorj ---- *pertine >perteni(coere con "teni" familia) ** Bon idea! Ma cisa lo ta deveni tro simil a "parteni"? Simon ** La similia abunda en lfn sin problem:pas, paso, pasi, pasa , pasea ; an, on, en, un e simil! ** Me trova ce me opina ce me pensa ce me crede ce me judi ce tu es coreta :-) Simon **me eleje "pertine" car "pertinente" es en tota linguas romanica. Jorj **releje e tu opina a la fini de "par vose " a supra? *es pronunsa de pc (pisi o pe ce) ** Pe ce. Simon * "tre om" es coreta? Donce "tre ves du es ses" es oce ? ** "Tre om" no es coreta. E per me, an no "tre veses du" es coreta. Lo es bizara, como dise "tre omes du". Simon *comeria--eatery **oce -ajuntada *comedor--grocer **bon - ajuntada *sucampo--subfield **bon - ajuntada *overpopulation--suprapasa de popla? **bon - ajuntada * seria, e fria= \a \adv \n ,ce ta causa confusa ! me preferi :frio \a \adv , fria \n; serio \a \adv , seria \n , de espaniol e plu lojical e regulal(frio + ia= fria) ! **Posable la ajetivo "fria" ta es "fri". Ma esta idea no vade per "seria". "Frio" e "serio" no ta es coerente con la deriva de nos otra ajetivos. Simon **Donce fri--cold \a \adv e fria--cold \n ; seria \n , serios \a \adv ( o otra ?); Per solve la confusa de \a \adv e \n en un parola. **"Serios" no es un mal idea. Lo es un eseta en la prinsipe ce parolas per cualias es basal ajetivos, ma lo evita bon la problem, e me pensa ce esta es plu importante. Simon **posable on pote usa "serio" per "serious" e "seria" per seriousness. orijinal, me ia usa -o per parolas ce fini con -ous en engles ("zelo" per "zealous", per esemplo, afin on pote reteni "zelia" per "zeal"). nos ave ancora "ilaro" per "hilarious". "fri" ta es un problem, car esta es la parola per deveni fria. personal, me preferi lasa esta parolas resta. la confusa es minimal. cuanto frecuente on nesesa clari ce on intende "a serious person or thing" e no "seriousness"? o "a frozen person or thing" and "frigidity"? nunca! Jorj